The present invention relates to an accelerator opening degree estimation apparatus and method, and further relates to an apparatus and method for generating an engine sound on the basis of an estimated accelerator opening degree.
In the field of vehicles, there have been known apparatus which detect operation amounts of an accelerator pedal etc. operated by a human operator or driver and generate an engine sound etc. on the basis of results of the operation detection. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-69487 discloses an apparatus which, in order to generate a pseudo or simulated engine sound corresponding to operating conditions of a low-noise vehicle having an electric motor as its drive source or prime mover, detects a throttle opening degree by means of a throttle opening degree sensor mounted on an engine and an accelerator operation amount by means of an accelerator operation amount source.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-90347 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0056253) discloses an apparatus which detects an accelerator pedal depression amount by means of an accelerator pedal depression amount detection section connected to one end of a pedal shaft having the accelerator pedal pivotably mounted thereon.
However, in some cases, mounting a sensor on a control (or operator), such as an accelerator pedal, is not only difficult but also in appropriate from a viewpoint of operability etc.